Lame-ass lingerie
by sarakirai
Summary: Wakamatsu would like to banish the existence of the lame-ass pink bra he got for Seo-senpai from the face of the earth, and this happens to be the only way he knows of going about that. (aka Waka and Seo go underwear shopping together)


**Lame-ass lingerie**

/

* * *

><p>

**A/N:**

Disclaimer: I do not own GSNK

wow, I think I'm hilarious.

also, hooray for underwear fics 8D

/

* * *

><p>

Wakamatsu remembers the drama club retreat that they all went on with astounding clarity.

He remembers that embarrassing incident on the beach where he got felt up by random girls and had to hide behind Seo-senpai,

He remembers that embarrassing incident where Nozaki- senpai, Sakura-senpai and Mikoshiba-senpai did that stupid dubbing over of him and Seo-senapi when another girl was asking him for directions to the store.

He remembers that embarrassing incident where his trunks got washed away in the ocean, courtesy of Seo-senpai.

And let's not forget the horribly embarrassing incident where he got shaken awake (again by Seo-senpai) after she hauled him from the baths to her room (why did he pass out again?) with that proud exclamation of "I'm wearing that lame-ass bra you picked out!"

That's a line he never wants to hear again if he can help it, so he shuffles around watching Seo surreptitiously for a week to determine, if possible, the best time in which he can approach her to ask her to go underwear shopping with him. God, he knows it sounds weird and perverted, but this is him being driven by the urge to trash that lame pink bra he will forever regret shoving blindly into his senpai's chest. Seo wouldn't chuck it out, he's sure of that much, but maybe he can persuade her to get rid of it and never mention it again, if he buys her a replacement one.

It's worth a try, at least.

/

* * *

><p>

After much observation, he's decided that the safest course by which to proceed is to approach when she's alone with Sakura-senpai, having lunch or something. That's Plan A. Plan B is to stay behind after basketball club and broach the subject. Plan C is to write her another letter (but hopefully, he won't be driven into that corner). However, as with any easily-flustered young man, Wakamatsu's mind is absent and disorganised when it comes to situations involving a fearsome member of the opposite sex. What he ends up doing is a combination of all three: he walks up to Seo-senpai at lunch time (A) and hands her a letter (C) asking her to stay behind after club and talk to him (B). She's quite ready to agree with the whole thing without ribbing him too much, but Wakamatsu still leaves with a semi-permanent blush on his cheeks after Sakura and Kashima decide to have a massive squealing/shipping/gossiping session on the spot, at his expense. As he hightails off the scene, Waka can see Seo smirking good-naturedly at him too.

The basketball club captain raises his eyebrows only microscopically at the pair when they volunteer to stay behind and clean up after practice – well, Wakamatsu's not that much of a surprise, but – Seo? Seriously? The rest of the team can hardly believe it either, but they aren't going to pass up an opportunity to leave without being further hassled by the demon rule-breaking girl. They're gone in an instant, leaving Waka and Seo in the otherwise empty gymnasium. They clean and pack up in relatively comfortable silence, which is strange, Wakamatsu thinks, because Seo-senpai normally doesn't stay this quiet around him. When he sneaks glances at her, calmly wiping the balls down on the other side of the court, she sends him a cursory, inquisitive look (and of course he flushes even at that).

When they're done Waka locks the equipment storage room securely and they walk to the faculty office together to drop off the key. They walk down the hall side by side. They face each other in front of the shoe lockers. Wakamatsu opens his mouth.

"Senpai. You know, um, about that, uh, lame pink bra I picked out…?" His voice is tiny.

"Oh, what about it?" Her beam is glaringly out of place. "Want me to wear it more? Is that it?"

"N-n-no," he somehow manages to stutter, studiously avoiding Seo's eyes. "I mean, I – that was a mistake – and um, I'd rather you got rid of it."

Seo blinks.

"P-please," he croaks awkwardly, and _oh god_, the heat on his face is unbearable as he delivers his next line.

"I'll buy you something else if you want, but, so – please just get rid of that lame-ass one. S-seo-senpai, if that's okay with y-you." This time when he glances up, the good-natured smirk is back on her face.

Seo steps closer, grabbing his tie and silkily yanking him forward. "Sure," she practically purrs into his burning face, "I'll trash it. You can get me another one; we can even pick it together this time, _yeah?_"

The look on Wakamatsu's face is priceless. (It's almost a pity Nozaki isn't around to snap a picture – now it'll never get to be immortalised in his manga.)

/

* * *

><p>

So that's the story of how they end up at the mall department store, browsing in very blasé manner through the lingerie and swimsuit section. Wakamatsu feels so mortified he'd like to dig a hole in the ground and hide there forever, but he's the one who got himself into _this_ rut in the first place, and well, he supposes he could view this as penance of a sort. It's a daunting experience, and the varyingly envious, admiring and doubtful whispers he hears from passing gaggles of middle schoolers and high schoolers make him walk a little closer to Seo. _Hiding behind senpai again_, he thinks, _this is just like that situation on the beach_. He hopes she doesn't try to pull the belt off his trousers or something, though. The 'excitement' that would cause would get them both arrested for indecent exposure. Besides, there isn't anything or anyone else he can stick close to here, surrounded as he is on all sides by racks of female undergarments and swimsuits in different degrees of revealing. He steers her as far away from anything garishly embellished and pink if possible – the flashbacks are horrifying.

After a moment of silence, Wakamatsu turns to look at Seo. "Yes?" she queries, as he tilts his head to the side and smiles a tad tremulously.

"What – what sort do you normally wear…? Senpai? Or do you know – um – what you'd like." She sniggers at him, but she has to admit she's kind of impressed. The guy's stuck here with her and surrounded on all sides by lacy slips of nothings, yet he can still find it in him to ask her coherently _what sort of underwear she would like him to purchase for her?_ He's either very shameless or very naïve, but damn. _Not bad, kiddo._

There's some special discount going on at the store where they can get two-for-the-price-of-one, which means, according to Seo, that they should choose one design each. It makes sense, since there _are_ two of them. Wakamatsu complies and turns to scan the racks diligently, but he hasn't taken two steps before she yanks him back by the sleeve and whispers her cup size into his ear. He flames up and stumbles down the aisle.

When they meet back at their designated point after fifteen minutes of browsing, they present each other with their selection. Seo's choice is a cream and grey pinstriped, Wakamatsu's is minutely patterned with, surprisingly, faded pink tea roses. He holds it out, biting his lip anxiously.

"Here, Seo-senpai," he says in all seriousness. "It's a pink bra that isn't lame."

/

* * *

><p>

She ransacks the whole place after that, to unearth a brief set that contains the same matching colours as the bras they've picked out, and loudly declares that she's buying them for him. He shoves them into his school bag and blushes all the way home.

At his doorstep, Waka checks his phone and sees a text message. This is what it reads:

[]

_Hey Waka!_

_You know, now that I think of it_, _that particular shade of pink on your ears matches my new bra very well._

_c:_

_Seo_

[]

He texts her back:

[]

_Sorry, senpai, but my ears aren't pink. They're red._

_;-;_

_Wakamatsu_

[]

/

* * *

><p>

**A/N:**

Had to happen, guys. Aren't you all glad I wrote this?


End file.
